Una lección más
by Katse
Summary: Gabriel de nuevo anda haciendo de sus travesuras, y como siempre los hermanos Winchester son el punto de enfoque. Digamos que Dean ahora será "Deana", y Sam tiene un serio problema de celos y sobreprotección.
1. chapter 1

A Gabriel siempre le han parecido algo intrigantes los hermanos Winchester, ciertamente desde que aparecieron en el mapa han sido toda una celebridad en el cielo, y puede que su papel como dios de las travesuras sea una pantalla para despistar a sus hermanos pero siempre ha estado conectado a lo que sucede de una forma u otra con su gran familia. Es así que supo sobre el destino que les esperaba a los pobres tontos que se empecinan en permanecer juntos cueste lo que les cueste y no es que no haya intentado cambiar eso, su padre debe haber visto su esfuerzo por darles una lección, incluso la bella Destino le había dado algunas recomendaciones para que las cosas sucedieran tal y como debían ser, sin embargo no es algo que los Winchester acepten, al final, el que aprendio la lección fue el mismo Gabriel.

Familia, siempre sera familia, y hay que tener valor para enfrentarlos, protegerlos (aún si es de sí mismo), amarlos con todo y sus defectos.

Los Winchester le agradan, pero no quita que siga haciendo su papel de Loki, y esta vez la lección que les dará a los hermanos es una con la que ni ellos mismos se esperan.

Puede que se protejan el uno al otro y tengan un gran problema de psicótica codependencia, pero ni ellos mismos saben la magnitud de sus sentimientos, la verdad detras de ellos. Y si tiene que jugar con cartas sucias por ver mejoría en la relación de los Winchester, lo hará. Luego podran agradecerle.

\--0--0--

En algun lado cerca de Utah, en un viejo motel, un Dean Winchester esta despedespertanto y no precisamente como un "él" sino más bien como una "ella"

Sam no entiende lo que sucede, en especial por qué una joven grita isterica desde el baño, y algo más...

¿Dónde esta su hermano?


	2. capítulo 2

0SD0

Sam sabe que se han topado con cosas muy raras y que su familia no es modelo de lo normal, pero esto, esto es otro nivel de jódele-la-vida-a-los-Winchester; entiende que ser cazador trae problemas, en especial para su familia, sinembargo desearía que las pestes y maldiciones no los atacaran tan seguido, que les dieran un respiro, pero eso significa soñar muy alto.

Sam intentó alguna vez salir de esto, del negocio familiar, pero no pudo y como siempre (obviamente) terminó mal, así que ya resignado solo puede esperar que llegue lo peor y que eso no los mate; ser cazador no es una profesión en la que puedas decir " _hey, me jubilare cuando llegue a viejo_ ", nop, con la esperanza de vida de los cazadores llegar a los treinta es haber superado las expectativas (o que tu estúpido hermano no sea capaz de dejarte ir. Detalles, detalles).

Ahora, volviendo al problema sobre la mesa, Sam se pregunta " _¿Qué carajos está pasando_?". Su hermano es una mujer... ¡mujer!¿Eso cómo sucedió? Regresando a los acontecimientos previos, Sam no encuentra nada fuera de lo ordinario, un goul, unas tres víctimas, golpes y contusiones, su hermano festejando en un bar, él intentando no pensar en la conquista de la noche de Dean, dormirse y despertar de nuevo en el patético motel de paso. Hasta allí todo bien. Que una señorita esté gritando en el cutre baño del motel, eso ya no.

Lo primero que pensó fue: _"En serio, Dean, hay una razón por la que no traemos a la chica de turno al cuarto de motel_ ". Unos momentos después, cuando su cerebro ya estaba reiniciado completamente se dio cuenta que Dean no estaba por ningun lado y que la chica tenía buenos pulmones, no paraba de gritar y balbucear.

Tenía que darle crédito a su hermano, la chica era bonita, complexión delgada, un metro setenta y cinco, cabello castaño-rubio hasta los hombros, y pecas, por toda ella. Intento calmarla, llamó hasta obtener su atención y cuando al fin la chica dejo de ver su reflejo en el espejo, pudo preguntarle por su hermano y por qué estaba gritando. La chica solo lo miró, contestando con ojos muy asustados:

-"Sammy"

Solo una persona lo llamaba así, y viendo en cuestión que esa persona no estaba por ninguna parte, su cerebro armó una conjetura muy apresurada y, por demás, descabellada, Dean era la chica que gritaba histérica. _Dean era la chica..._

-"¿Dean?..." Se atrevió a preguntar.

-"Sí"

-"¿Pero qué te pasó?"

Intentó mantener el pánico fuera de su voz, suficiente con un loco gritando.

-"¿Creés que si lo supiera estaría todavía aquí de pie procesando que tengo tetas? Tetas, Sammy, !TETAS!

A pesar de lo hilarante de la situación y del hecho de que otra vez estaban metidos en un problema grave, Sam seguía siendo el molesto hermano menor que toma ventaja de las situaciones vergonzosas que le suceden al hermano mayor, y ésta califica como tal. Sam comenzo a reír como poseso, ante la mirada estupefacta de Dean.

-"Pequeño cabrón".

Sam solo podía reír más, ya que hasta los insultos de su hermano, viniendo con esa voz fina y delicada parecían algo lindo en lugar de, bueno pues, un insulto.

Lo que no esperó fue la tacleada de campeonato que la "delicada _chica_ ", que en cuestión ahora era su hermano, le diera de lleno en el estómago haciendolos caer *Nota mental " _no subestimar a su hermano_ ", puede que Dean sea ahora diez centímetros más bajo pero eso no lo hacía más débil; Sam jadeó por el dolor en sus costillas y vió como su hermano sonreía triunfante a horcadas sobre él, bueno, esa era una imagen interesante.

-"¿Ahora quién ríe, pequeño hijo de perra?"

Allí, sobre él, Dean que ahora era una mujer de curvas suaves, hermosas piernas, bellos labios y perfectos pechos que resaltaban a través de la vieja camiseta de AC/DC, Sam solo pudo pensar que si ya era difícil para él intentar no mirar a su hermano fijamente por más de dos minutos sin que se le cayera la baba, no imaginaba soportar la versión femenina mucho tiempo.

Esto iba a ser un desastre.

0*0*0

Gabriel, por otro lado, estaba descojonándose de la risa. Los Winchester a veces pueden ser tan predecibles.


End file.
